


Different times, different norms

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Child Abuse, Diapers, Extremely Underage, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is 2050. Several social changes have taken place. Children are now considered property and child pornography is legal. Sex with children is socially accepted. This author knows rape and child abuse is wrong and doesn’t wish this work to become true.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Johnny

The year is 2050. Child pornography and sex with kids is now legal and many adults sell or rent their children to those companies for money. The more perverted and extreme the movie the more money the parents get.  
One of the first to jump onto this wagon were the parents of Johnny. They needed a lot of money to finance an important medical procedure for Johnny’s twin sister Sydney.  
Johnny is 10 years old. He has blond hair and green eyes. He is of average height and built. He doesn’t want to partake in these movies but kids are now considered property and he has no choice.  
His mother dropped him off at the studio on Saturday morning and told him she would pick him up again Sunday evening.  
“ Remember Johnny, we really love you but we just need the money now.” Then she drove off.  
A young women was already awaiting Johnny at the Gate.  
She introduced herself as Paula. She had brown hair, green eyes and was approximately 20 years old.  
„ Have you ever had sex before, with a girl or boy?“ she asked him.  
He told her he didn’t.  
Paula realized how nervous and scared Johnny was and tried to calm him down a bit.  
„ Relax, I know you’re nervous but you should calm down. I am going to explain to you what’s going to happen and hopefully that will help you a bit.  
You will star in two short films.  
The first one will be just me and you. We will shoot it this afternoon. We’re going to start slow. No need to be afraid. The second one we will do tomorrow and it’s hoping to be a bit more extreme.  
But don’t worry about this one yet.“  
About an hour later they’re both getting ready.  
Johnny feels his heart racing. He didn’t want to do this but he also wanted his sister to get the help she needed.  
Then it started.  
Paula grabbed him and walked him to the set. It was a simple room only outfitted with a bed and a table.  
„ Strip naked!“ she ordered him.  
He slowly took down his shirt and pants.  
Now he was dressed just in his boxers.  
„ That needs to go too.“ Paula said.  
Hesitantly he pulled down his boxers. He was now completely naked.  
Looking around he suddenly saw all the cameras and crew.  
His face started turning red and he wished the floor would open up and swallow him.  
Paula smiled at him and touched his dick. Despite his best efforts it started to grow and was hard very fast.  
Then she turned him around focused on his ass.  
“ You have a great butt.”she told him as her hands were touching his ass.  
She then slowly started to push one finger in his ass.  
Johnny shock, his body not used to this. He didn’t like it, it felt unnatural and very unpleasant. But before he could complain a second finger had joint he first and stretched him even further. Now she started finger fucking him whit one hand while jerking him off with the other. The first tears started rolling down his cheeks, because of both pain and embarrassment. He started to plea to her to stop but she simply ignored him. After a short time she started to use three fingers.  
Johnny was now uncontrollably crying. He never had felt so embarrassed before. He also had never felt such pain before. It felt like his ass was torn apart.  
He pleaded once again for her to stop but she interrupted him mid sentence.  
“ if you don’t shut up now I am going to fuck you with my entire fist.  
He decided to stay quiet and continued to cry wishing this would end immediately.  
After a few minutes Paula stopped fucking him and turned all her attention to his sick. Throughout the entire ordeal his dick had stayed hard and she gave him the very first BJ of his young life. Being a virgin it didn’t took long for him to come for the first time in his life.  
He was confused.  
His ass still hurt and he was still embarrassed but somewhere in him there was also something that liked it.


	2. Johnny II

Sunday, 0700  
Johnny woke up in the morning.  
He hadn’t slept well. Throughout the entire evening and night he tried to classify his feelings. He felt used and dirty, but he also didn’t forget the awesome feeling when he came for the first time in his life.  
But more than anything he was scared.  
Paula told him yesterday that today’s film would be more extreme than the last one.  
He couldn’t imagine that. His butt still hurt and he still felt the embarrassment from being naked and used in front of the cameras and crew.  
He just wanted to go home to his room and never come out again.  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
Paula and two other girls entered the room. He was still too embarrassed to look her in the eye when she introduced him to her colleagues.  
“ This is JJ and Teilor.”  
JJ was ca. 20 years old, had blue eyes and blond hair and could’ve worked as a model.  
Teilor was younger, approximately 15 years old, had brown hair and dark eyes.  
“Johnny and I had a lot of fun yesterday, didn’t we?” she continued.  
Still not looking up he nodded, mainly because he was too afraid to contradict her.  
“ Today we’re going to do a bit of BDSM. This means we will bind you and then do what we want to. JJ and Teilor will help me.”  
Johnny realized that this meant that even more people would see him naked. He wanted to say something but was too afraid to open his mouth.  
Paula took his hands and lead him to the set. It was a big room with several weird looking instruments and apparatuses. Just the thought of what they were supposed to do let his heart sink even more.  
Suddenly JJ grabbed his arms and held them behind his back while Paula bound them in a way that he absolutely couldn’t move them anymore. Teilor started pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time. Finally Paula cut his shirt down so that he was standing completely naked in front of the three older girls.  
“ So what do you wanna do first?” Paula asked.  
“Let’s start with his cute little dick!” Teilor shouted excited. The two older girls laughed and agreed.  
Teilor picked up a sound. It wasn’t very thick on one end but got thicker towards the other.  
Johnny didn’t understand what they wanted to do until she started pushing it into his dick. After yesterday he didn’t think anything could hurt more than being assfucked but the girls proved him wrong.  
The pain was excruciating and he started crying.  
“ Stop behaving like a little girl it isn’t even half inside yet.” Teilor laughed as she pushed in further inside.  
Paula in the meanwhile started to assfuck him again. However she was soon relieved by JJ who had grabbed a dildo.  
It was at least two inches thick and 10 inches long.  
“ Should I lube it up or not?” she asked.  
Without awaiting an answer she shoved it inside without any lube. The pain from both his dick and ass was worse than anything he ever felt before.  
It felt like he was dying.

JJ now started fucking him at a fast pace from behind while Teilor continued to shove the sound in and out of his dick.   
After a few minutes the girls stopped their game and grabbed Johnny.   
“It’s nearly over” Paula told him.   
“ We have just one more surprise”   
Wasting no time they each took a strap on dildo.   
JJ positioned herself behind him and started fucking him. When she was done Paula took her place. For the next hour the girls each took turns.   
For Johnny it seemed like an eternity.   
When they stopped he collapsed to the ground. He couldn’t believe he just survived all of that.   
His ass and dick felt like they would never be the same again.


	3. Johnny III

Sunday evening  
Johnny was exhausted. He felt used and dirty. He just wanted to leave this place and never return.  
Paula and him were waiting at the gate for his mother to arrive and take him home. His ass and dick still hurt and he avoided making eye contact with Paula.  
He still hadn’t understood his feelings for her. On the one side he hated her for all the pain and embarrassment but he also kind of liked her.  
Finally his mom arrived.  
As fast as possible he got in the car hoping his mother would immediately drive off.  
To his horror she got out and started talking to Paula. He couldn’t understand what they talked about but they seemed to get along. After a few minutes they finally drove off.  
At home he immediately went to his room and avoided social contact for the next days. 

A few days later at lunch his mother asked him if he had any plans for the weekend.  
“No I don’t” he answered. “ Why do you wanna know?”  
“When I talked to that nice girl, Paula, she mentioned that there was some kind of sex party for fans and supporters of the industry and she offered some money if you would participate.”  
“ No, I can’t do that again!” Johnny shouted.  
“You can and you will. We still need the money and you will do what we say.  
He stormed off the table and into his room. He couldn’t believe he would have to do this again. But he had no choice.

Saturday afternoon  
His mother dropped him off at the same spot she had done a week earlier.  
And again Paula was awaiting him.  
She smiled when she saw him and Johnny had the feeling that she was really happy to see him again.  
“ Come on I’ll introduce you to the other kids and then I’ll tell you what to expect.  
“Other kids?”  
“ Of course there are other kids. Do you really think that you’re our only star?”  
With these words she led him to the basement where other kids were already waiting.  
Will had dark hair and was approximately Johnny’s age.  
Than their was Ethan who was younger, only 7 years old.  
The last one was Bruno. Blond hair, blue eyes and 9yo.  
They all had to strip naked.  
Johnny still didn’t like being naked in front of others.  
Then they were all led into one big hall.  
There were approximately 100 guests, both male and female, between the ages of 15 and 45.  
He never felt so exposed before.  
The organizer of the event explained:  
“Ladies and Gentlemen,  
welcome to our annual meeting. As a thank you for your support today you can’t only watch movies with these kids, you can actually fuck them.  
We have four different stations to satisfy all fetishes and all kids will rotate through all stations so you have the chance to do what you want with each kid.”  
After that speech Paula grabbed Johnny and pulled him to a custom metal apparatus. It looked like a small cross.He had to kneel in front of of it and his arms were chained to the arms of the cross. His head was fixated to the top of the cross in way that he couldn’t even turn his head a millimeter. Kneeling that way everybody could see his dick. Finally Paula forced him to open his mouth and forced a funnel into his mouth. He still didn’t understand the sense of this apparatus. Until...  
“The toilet is ready” Paula shouted.  
As soon as she said so the first guy came around and let his pants down.  
As he started to pee into the funnel Johnny was disgusted.  
He had never felt so humiliated before. He first tried not to drink but soon had no other choice as more and more piss ran down the funnel into his mouth. As soon as the first guy was done there was another and then another. Within a few minutes he had swallowed so much Urin that he himself had to pee.  
He swore not to piss himself but soon his body was stronger than his will. At first only a few drops ran down his dick but Paula noticed immediately.  
“ He’s about to piss himself” she shouted.  
The feeling was horrible. Seemingly everybody looked now but he just couldn’t hold it in anymore and started to let go.  
He felt the piss run down his body and could see a puddle forming around him.

After a few more minutes the kids changed stations.   
Johnny was led to some kind of pillory.   
Being forced to to lean forward he was locked in, both his mouth and ass accessible. In the next few minutes he had so many dicks in his mouth and ass that he lost count.   
Even tough being fucked in the ass hurt more he thought of it as the lesser evil.   
Sucking dick and having to swallow cum seemed so humiliating. As soon as one was done fucking him other men appeared. There just seemed no ending in sight. When it was finally time to change stations again cum was dripping from his ass and mouth.   
His ass felt like it would never close again.   
The next station was a simple construction.   
A diagonal cross was laying on the floor. Each of his limbs was strapped to one end of the cross. Laying on his back his dick was fully exposed. He only realized now that most viewers on this station were female.   
First an inflatable sound was inserted in his dick.   
It hurt like hell. He thought his dick was going to explode.   
But nothing could have prepared him for what was about to come.   
Slowly but steadily the sound was inflated, stretching his dick further and further. The pain got so bad that he nearly blacked out.   
At this Moment Johnny just wanted to die.   
Nothing could be worse than laying here naked, being used as a human trash can for piss and cum and with dick that felt like it was going to explode.   
Any time he thought the sound couldn’t get bigger it continued to be inflated.   
After an eternity the sound was finally removed and he was led to the last station.   
“ This one is far less painful than the others but you won’t like it either.” Paula stated. “ Your Job is simple: Just sit in front of the audience and jerk off.   
She was right.   
Although it wasn’t painful having to sit in front of 25 people being forced to masturbate seemed impossible.   
His face turned red and he again wished to be dead. After much longer than usual he finally came.   
As all kids had rotated through the stations they all looked as miserable as Johnny and he discovered that everyone had peed themselves. Without a doubt this was the worst evening in his life ever.   
Just a week earlier everything had been fine and now everything seemed horrible and scary.


	4. Johnny+Will

So there he was again in the same studio..  
Despite him never wanting to see that place again his parents had rented him once more to the industry. The treatment of his sister had become more expensive than expected and there was simply no way they could afford it otherwise.   
But this time he wasn’t alone. Next to him another boy, Will, stood.  
He had dark hair, green eyes and was approximately the same size as Johnny. They had met before during an event but hadn’t talked much.   
Now they were both naked and looked at each other scared and nervous not knowing what’s going to happen.   
Two older girls, Paula and JJ, were their masters today.  
They introduced them to their first challenge.   
„ We have here two chairs with an inflatable dildo each. You’re gonna sit down on these and shove them into your cute little asses. We’re then doing a little quiz with you and for every wrong answer we will inflate them a bit more.Everything understood? Then move”   
Both boys hesitantly sat down on the chairs on the dildos.   
By now Johnny was quite used to the feeling but he still didn’t like it.   
Then the quiz began. The questions were a mixture of mathematical and logical questions. Both boys got more or less the same amount of questions right.   
Slowly but steadily the dildos grew stretching them further and further.   
Soon both boys had tears in their eyes.   
This however didn’t stop their masters and they continued to stretch their asses to limits the boys didn’t knew were possible.   
In the end they had the exact number of answers right.   
“ We originally planned on punishing the losing kid but it’s seems like both of you lost. So you’re both getting punished.”   
That said they both inflated the dildos a bit more until their muscles around their asses were nearly bursting.   
Then they started with the main punishment. They each started to shove a catheter up their dicks until it reached their bladder. The catheter caused a lot of pain for both boys.   
Then they started pumping cold water into their bodies.   
The catheters now being filled with waters increased the pain while the cold water rushing into their bladder was a very unpleasant feeling. Soon both kid’s bladders were filled to the brim and both needed to pee urgently.  
However they weren’t allowed to.   
Now Johnny and Will were grabbed and shoved into a coffin like structure.   
They lay on top of each other, their bellies and faces touching each other.   
JJ now closed the box and both boys were pressed even closer to each other.  
“ now you can piss” Paula shouted.   
Both boys hesitated knowing that that would mean not only to puss themselves but also the other one.  
But soon they couldn’t control their bladders anymore.   
Will was the first one to piss, his Urin hitting Johnny and him in his face and chest. In that moment Johnny lost control too and both pissed at the same time. Both were ashamed and disgusted but there was nothing they could do.   
The girls decided to let them in the box for a few more minutes, forcing them to lie in their own piss.


	5. Johnny+Will II

One day after the last chapter

Johnny and Will are still at the film studios.  
They’re supposed to star in another porn.  
Both haven’t recovered from their last shooting when they’re led into a room.   
Between 30 and 40 men are already waiting them.   
They’re pushed towards a large table and dragged across.   
Their asses accessible from one side and their mouths from the other side.   
The boys are bound in a way that they can’t move or defend themselves.   
As soon as the last knots are tied they’re getting fucked.   
Without any lube the men shove their dicks in their asses.   
Johnny and Will would scream if they could but both are also throatfucked at the same time.   
Johnny starts crying because of pain and embarrassment and can see that Will is screaming too.   
After an eternity all men are finished and their asses and mouths are dripping with cum.   
Johnny can’t wait to leave this scene.  
But they’re not cut loose.  
Instead both of them get funnels shoved in their as and mouth.   
It was at that point that Johnny knew what was going to happen. He hadn’t forgotten the first time he was forced to drink piss.   
It was still as disgusting and humiliating as he remembered.   
But the men also used the funnels in their asses.   
And for the first time in their lives both boys got an enema.   
It was very strange and unpleasant for the boys feeling how their asses were steadily filled with piss.  
When the men were done both boys were filled to the brim with urin.   
Their bellies were both bulging because of the urin in their bladder and ass.  
“ Don’t you dare to lose a single drop” Paula threatened the Boys when she cut them loose and removed the funnels.   
Holding the liquid in was extremely hard.   
He really needed to piss and the liquid in ass also started to run down his legs.   
Having planned this from the beginning Paula handed them both a diaper.   
“Two diapers for our little babies” she laughed as she ordered them to get them on.   
Both boys were humiliated as never before.   
Both being ten years old they normally tried everything to seemed as old as possible and now they were standing only in diapers in front of a girl.   
“ Now we wait and see who can hold it in longer”   
Johnny failed first.  
Not only was his bladder filled to the absolute max but the liquid in his ass made everything way worse.   
The liquid in his ass escaped first and moments later he lost control over his bladder.  
Seconds later the same happened to Will.   
Now they were both standing in filled diapers.   
Both just wanted to get out of these things as fast as possible.   
But they hadn’t taken into account the sadism of Paula.   
“ They stay on!” she ordered them. “ We want your parents to see their little babies.”   
When Johnny’s mother returned a bit later to pick him up Paula told her that she shouldn’t change his diaper until the next morning.


	6. Johnny+ Sydney

When Johnny came home with the diaper he felt humiliated and didn’t want his family to see him that way. But his mother had promised the studio that he wouldn’t take it off until the next morning.   
When his twin sister saw him like that she started laughing and he felt even more ashamed. His mother told his sister to stop laughing:” He did this for the entire family and you should thank him for that.”   
His dad on the contrast seemed to have different thoughts.   
“ The studio sent me the movies you stared in and I’ve never seen anything that hot in my life.”   
Disturbed Johnny stormed into his room and fell asleep.   
The next morning he was finally allowed to remove his diaper.  
During the breakfast his mother told his sister:” Me and your dad talked about your actions yesterday and we agreed that your lack of respect should have consequences.   
As a punishment you won’t be allowed to wear any clothes in the house for the weekend. “   
“You can’t do that, I am not gonna do that” she shouted  
“ You will do what your mother says” her father yelled.  
Shaking and sobbing she slowly removed all her clothes until she stood naked in front of her family.   
Just like her brother she had blond hair and green eyes.   
She had no pubic hair yet and practically no breasts.   
For the rest of the day she tried to avoid the family as much as possible and seemed to feel very ashamed when she met her brother or parents.   
In the evening her parents called both of them into the living room.   
“ We did a bit of research and it seems and that a lot of people would pay a lot of money for incest porn.” her mother told them.   
“Because of that we decided that you two will star in a porn together.”  
Both kids were in shock and couldn’t believe what they just heard.   
Sydney had never starred in a pint before and was frightened.   
Johnny was even more frightened because of his experience.   
“we will drop you off at the studio tomorrow.” she continued.   
Both kids didn’t sleep well that night.   
When they were dropped off at the studios the next day it was all familiar for Johnny while being new to Sydney.   
Soon both were forced to strip naked and then tried to avoid eye contact, both being ashamed.   
They were then forced to move into the 69 position.   
“ The first one to have an orgasm will be punished” they were told.   
It was a weird feeling for both of them to orally satisfy their twin.   
While Johnny was by now used to being filmed in these situations Sydney wasn’t and soon started to cry.   
Despite this she was the first to come.   
Sydney was bound in a pillory giving them unrestricted access to her pussy and ass.   
“ How much do you love your sister?”Johnny was asked. “ Because you decide how much pain she will feel. You’re going to fuck her and you can decide whether you want to fuck her in the ass or in her pussy.”   
Johnny really loved his sister but right now he could only remember how much she laughed at him when he came home in the diaper.   
He lined his dick up with her ass and slowly started to push in.   
Sydney started crying and begged Johnny to stop but he was soon overwhelmed by the amazing feeling in his dick.   
He continually pushed his dick further in until it was completely in her ass. His sister was crying and screaming. He fucked her ruthlessly like a street whore until he came.  
After he was finished both were bound to chairs with a hole in the seat giving their masters access to their asses.   
“ We Heard you liked it when you’re brother was wearing a diaper. Maybe you’ll also like wearing one yourself. “ a worker told Sydney.  
That said both of them got a catheter shoved into their bladders and water started immediately flowing. Both kids screamed because of the pain.   
At the same time both of them got an enema.   
With both their asses and bladders being filled their bellies were soon sporting a bump and both tried their best to hold the liquid in.   
Then they were forced into diapers and returned to their parents.


End file.
